


Loki's Good Day

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Loki (Marvel), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Four year old Loki has a good day until a nightmare threatens to dampen his mood.  Sweet Frigga, gentle Odin, Adorable baby Loki. Warning: Cuteness overload!





	Loki's Good Day

Loki was a beautiful baby, a sweet and mischievous toddler, and had grown into a truly handsome four year old. His sweet little baby’s face was both charming and adorable. Frigga fancied she could see the seeds of the handsome young man he would one day become. His face consisted mainly of two huge, translucent, sparkling blue green eyes framed in a canopy of long, silky black eyelashes under a strong brow line and expressive black eyebrows. When he smiled flowers bloomed in Frigga’s heart. When he cried it rained in her soul.   
Any four year old will get into mischief if left to their own devices. Loki was no exception, earning more than his share of spankings. Some days, however his adoptive mother wondered which cloud he fell from in Valhalla. This was one of those days it seemed. The tiny boy had spent all morning playing in the nursery, his mood jolly and cooperative. Twice his female Minders who were smitten with him to begin with had called him a ‘good boy.’ Loki had beamed at this and run to them, hugging their necks.   
Frigga came down to the nursery to collect her youngest son to feed him his mid day meal. When she arrived, Loki was bouncing up and down on a soft mat, squealing with delight. He threw himself into her arms, showering her with the sweetest of kisses. The Minders fairly glowed, reporting to the All Mother how well behaved and sweet he had been today. Frigga beamed with pride, picking the wriggling toddler up and holding him to her chest, one hand securely under his small bottom.   
“What a good boy you’ve been today!” She praised, smiling down at the happy little boy in her arms. He reached up and stroked her lovely face, his enormous eyes filled with love. This earned him a huge squeeze and kiss. The two said their goodbyes for the day and headed to the dining hall, stopping by the Throne Room on the way to tell Odin of Loki’s good behavior.   
“Let’s tell Poppa what a lovely, good boy you’ve been today, Loki.” The little head bobbed in agreement and clung to his mother’s neck, his head resting on her shoulder, eyes dreamy with the secure feeling only a mother can impart.   
Odin sat upon the Throne, his face grim as they entered. It was obvious that this was one of his more difficult days. When he saw Frigga enter with Loki however, His face instantly softened. He held his arms out to take the child, smiling warmly.  
“Well, who have we here?” He said softly, taking Loki from his wife and setting him on his thigh. The child beamed up, into his father’s face, wide eyed. “He seems in good humor today.” He exclaimed, as Loki reached out with one tiny hand and grasped the fur on his battle armor, the other hand to his face, thumb in mouth.   
“My King he has been a very good boy today. We wanted to stop by and tell you.” She beamed with pride and maternal affection. Odin grasped his tiny son under the arms and held him before his face, smiling broadly. Loki returned the smile and reached out with one thin little arm and stroked his father’s face.   
“Such a good boy!” Odin boomed, chuckling. Loki bounced up and down as Odin’s huge barrel chest jogged with mirth. The child uttered a musical laugh that touched The All Father’s heart. “What shall we do for this good boy, mamma? Surely he deserves a reward!” Frigga smiled softly.   
“This IS his reward my Liege. He loves you so my husband. Your praise is all he craves.” Odin pulled his little son close and hugged him to his chest, being careful to be gentle. The child was so tiny in his arms. One massive paw patted the boy’s tiny bottom ever so gently. Loki melted into Odin’s arms and cooed softly.   
“There’s my good boy.” Odin whispered, continuing to pat the small bottom. Loki could have fairly melted from the treatment. His huge eyes were half lidded with comfort. The giant man heard a tiny voice pipe up from his massive arms.   
He looked down at Loki, smiling. “What did you say, baby boy?”   
Loki removed his thumb from his sweet little mouth with a comical ‘pop’ and said; “I wuv you poppa.” Odin smiled warmly down and replied;   
“I wuv you too, Little One.” He smiled down at Frigga. “Thank you for bringing him in. He has healed a bitter old man’s heart.” Frigga stepped up to the dais and took the child from his father.   
“Of course. We must go and eat now and then it’s time for a nap.” Loki sprawled out on Frigga’s chest and lay his dark little head on her shoulder, his skinny arms around her neck. “Say goodbye to poppa Loki.”   
“Bye bye poppa” Loki said, waving a small hand in his father’s direction. She turned and walked out.  
“Goodbye for now my wife and very good son!” He beamed as the next batch of Asgardians entered to entreat him. Lucky were those who came before him after the visit!   
In the dining hall, a worker brought Frigga an ornate wooden high chair, padded and comfortable for the little Prince. He allowed his mother to seat him and snap the tray in front of him. Another attendant reached over Loki’s back and gently tied a bib onto his chest. He smiled up at the woman, completely charming her. Frigga grinned and thanked her. The food was brought out: A tray with a few roasted chicken legs, a baked potato, the skin removed and chopped finely and assorted pieces of fruit peeled and cut into baby sized pieces. His small chalice was filled with fresh milk.   
Loki ate well, but mincingly. He had almost a feminine quality to him as his slender fingers picked through the treats. Frigga marveled at her son for his brother Thor ate like a long starved wolf at every meal. This was no doubt why Thor was so hale and hearty and Loki had always been slight and thin, even for a small child. Still, he seemed healthy and he was certainly happy. A fact which did not go unnoticed by the dining hall workers. One young girl commented on his good mood;   
“If it please you My Queen. The Prince is in good humor today.” She said shyly. Frigga smiled up at her as she filled Loki’s chalice again. “He is well and truly a beautiful child.” Frigga agreed. Loki wriggled in his high chair and held a piece of apple above him and crowed:  
“I’m a good boy!” Both women laughed and agreed. Suddenly his tiny mouth opened and he yawned cavernously, his eyes growing heavy. Frigga took up the napkin and dabbed his lips.   
“We’re going for our nap now.” She said serenely. The female attendant popped the tray off the high chair and Frigga lifted him from the chair and stood him on the floor. He looked up at his mother and licked his lips, fetching another yawn. She took his small hand in hers and walked him out the double doors of the Hall and down the corridor to the nursery. Once there, she released his hand and he raced to the bed, trying gamely to scale it before Frigga lifted him under his arms and laid him down.   
He gazed up at her dreamily and his small arms reached up for a hug and kiss. “Sleep well my little Prince.” She whispered. Loki curled up under the golden duvet and Frigga found Growl, Loki’s stuffed dragon and placed it in his arms. He hugged it fiercely and went straight to sleep. With a final loving pat on his little bottom she swept out of the room, smiling ear to ear.   
* * *   
An hour later, Loki woke up scratchy and out of sorts. He had experienced a nightmare while he slept. He had climbed down from his bed and wandered down the corridor to the Lounge where his mother sat reading. He had been crying and ran to his mother, climbing into her lap. Frigga’s face registered concern as she held him to her, trying to comfort him. Whatever nightmare had unfolded, it had the small boy frightened and trembling.   
“What is wrong, Loki?” She asked softly, cradling his head. “What has vexed mamma’s baby?” He sniffed and looked up at her, his blue green eyes sad and wide with fear.   
“I had a bad dream mamma.” He replied, burying his head in her chest.   
“What was it about my darling?’ She prodded gently, hoping to understand.   
“I saw a big blue monster!”   
Something deep within Frigga stirred unpleasantly. “A big, blue monster?”   
“Uh huh.” He breathed, his voice trembling. “He had red eyes and pointy teeth!”   
Frigga’s brow knit at her son’s accurate depiction of a Frost Giant. Had he remembered Laufey? What had that monster done to his innocent baby to frighten him so? “Mamma’s here now.” She cooed, rubbing his back. The soothing sound of her voice and comforting she afforded him began to calm the child. His trembling slowed and then stopped. Frigga hummed sweetly, rocking Loki in her arms.   
“I know what we’ll do!” She said suddenly, holding him as she stood. “Let’s go and tell Poppa.” She swept down the corridor to where Odin now sat, enjoying a snack. When they arrived, the All Father turned to welcome them. He was instantly subdued in his jovial approach by Frigga’s worry etched face.   
“What’s this?’ he asked, taking Loki from Frigga’s arms and sitting down in front of his snack. Loki was rubbing his eyes with one tiny hand and hugging his father’s neck with the other.   
“I had a bad dream, Poppa.” A tiny voice piped up. Odin looked at Loki with concern.   
“Oh? What sort of bad dream my son?” He asked kindly, holding a piece of cheese for Loki to eat. The child took the morsel and popped it in his mouth.   
“I dreamed a big blue monster was mean to me.” He said solemnly, gazing with wide eyed innocence into Odin’s broad face. “He had red eyes and pointy teeth.” Loki used his hands to demonstrate the pointy teeth. This statement jogged something in Odin’s heart. He recognized the childish but apt description of a Frost Giant. Could this tiny boy have remembered so far back?”   
“What did this monster do my son?” He asked as Loki chewed the piece of cheese, his fingers twining his father’s long, white beard.   
“I don’t know.” Loki answered, his gaze distant and detached as if reliving the incident. “It waked me up.”   
Odin crushed Loki to his chest and gave Frigga a knowing glance. Frigga approached and moved her delicate, open hand around the child’s head, white, smoky tendrils of magic wafting through her fingers into her baby’s mind. Odin held him tightly as she placed a protective spell around his young mind, hopefully suppressing these bad memories permanently. As she finished Loki’s face changed, a smile spreading over it. The huge, sparkling blue green eyes gazed up at his father adoringly.   
“Is that better my baby?’ Frigga cooed, stroking Loki’s hair gently. The child nodded, smiling at his mother. Suddenly he began to wriggle. Odin recognized that he wanted down and he sat the child on his feet. Loki immediately scrambled to the window, climbing to the bottom ledge.   
“Mamma! Can I go outside and play?” He asked, the mischievous twinkle back in his eyes. Frigga quickly scooped him up and sat him back on the polished marble floor, smiling again.   
It was a beautiful day and Odin nodded his agreement. ‘My wife, take this good boy out and let him play.” His smile was warm and genuine.   
“I’m going to build the Palace with my blocks!” Loki informed his father as he and his mother walked, hand in hand out of the Lounge.   
Odin eased himself back into the seat in the Lounge and stroked his beard, his expression thoughtful. His mind once again revisited the decision not to tell his youngest son of his true parentage. Years later, as Loki confronted him in the vault he would come to regret this but for now, he was sure it was the right thing to do.   
* * *  
fin


End file.
